


i'd rather fall short than never try

by vellutonero



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Crack, Dark, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Future Fic, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mostly Gen, Multi, Psychological Torture, Tiago as a separate character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5+ тысяч слов драбблов. Сомнительных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Когда тебя де юре не существует, когда ты отправляешь себя в добровольное изгнание в место, которого тоже вроде как не существует, очень быстро отвыкаешь от того, как правильно, удивительно ярко ощущается настоящее живое тело. Не эта пластилиновая кукла, которую ты когда-то подобрал из жалости, а человек с когда-то горящими глазами, по-прежнему – с теплой кожей, которая легко покрывается едва заметными мурашками под твоими прикосновениями.  
Под этой загорелой, настоящей, живой кожей течет кровь, напрягаются тренированные годами мышцы, нервные окончания посылают в мозг правильные сигналы: ты знаешь, что именно так должно быть. Когда ты проводишь ладонями по напряженным бедрам, ты чувствуешь, как ощутимо тяжелеет воздух. Тебе уже давно трудно дышать, но сейчас все по-другому.  
Ты как будто бы чувствуешь себя живым. Снова – опять.  
Ты думаешь о том, как он будет выглядеть, если ударить его по лицу. Загорится ли в его глазах прежний огонь, который раньше горел в твоих глазах? Как будут выглядеть его губы, когда ты разобьешь их до крови. Какая будет его кровь на вкус? Останутся ли у него на запястьях синяки от веревки, будет ли он тянуть тебя за волосы, станет ли запрокидывать голову и захлебываться дыханием?..  
На мгновение ты даже думаешь позволить ситуации развиваться своим чередом. Но – сейчас у тебя совсем другая цель, другая задача. Еще один человек, который должен быть так же мертв, как и ты.


	2. Chapter 2

Сильва думал, что знает о Джеймсе Бонде все. Он читал досье, он смотрел записи камер наблюдения с яхты и из казино. Но Сильва все равно не ожидал, что почувствует, когда первый раз его увидит. Не на мониторе компьютера – живого.  
Привязанный к стулу Джеймс Бонд все равно выглядел, как будто находился на очередном званом ужине в дорогом ресторане: расслабленная поза, гордо вскинутая голова, в глазах что-то очень похожее на разочарование. Сильва усмехнулся про себя, ставя перед агентом с двумя нулями и счастливой семеркой стул. От Бонда узнаваемо пахло обязательным патриотическим одеколоном с 1870 в названии, пылью и жизнью. Он не боялся Сильву, конечно же нет.  
Бонд вообще, по видимому, ничего не боялся.  
Он не дрогнул, когда Сильва почти любовно погладил неаккуратные шрамы над ключицей, выучка все-таки давала о себе знать. Джеймс Бонд сдерживал ухмылку, которая плясала у него в глазах, пока сидящий напротив мужчина методично расстегивал его рубашку. На каждое несказанное слово Сильва отвечал ему развязными улыбками, ненатуральными, напускными, и, в конце концов, издевающимся, приторным тоном произнес:  
\- Не бойся, все когда-то бывает в первый раз, - ладони Сильвы сами собой опустились на бедра Бонда, он провел по ним, едва касаясь и, удовлетворенно хмыкнул про себя, когда агент с двумя нулями и счастливой семеркой постарался замаскировать непроизвольный шумный выдох глупой фразой:  
\- А кто сказал, что у меня это в первый раз?  
Сильва улыбался, точно зная, что он достиг даже больше, чем предполагал, и что вряд ли Джеймса Бонда учили вести переговоры с террористами. Такие переговоры их вести точно не учили. И хотя Сильва точно знал, как выиграть в этой игре по постоянно меняющимся правилам, и на языке уже машинально ощущался фантомный вкус соленой кожи с терпким одеколоном, первый раунд оказался ничьей.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Да я вижу, ты соскучился, - растягивая губы в ухмылке, говорит Сильва. Ему больно дышать, ему больно двигаться, и все еще не покидает ощущение, что на уровне тринадцатого позвонка из спины торчит нож.   
Бонд выглядит растерянным, словно бы не знает, зачем пришел, сводит брови и поджимает губы, и сразу становится похож на обиженного ребенка. Сильва смеется так широко, что думает, что протез может выскочить сам по себе.  
\- Что, совсем без меня не можешь, да? - медленно облизывая нижнюю губу, говори Сильва. Он глупо сидит на полу своей стеклянной тюрьмы, пальцем чертя по бетону план побега.  
Бонд, скрестив руки, прислоняется к дальней стене подземного бункера, который весь отведен для пленника. Кажется, за его пределами и Ми-6 уже не существует. Сильва сверлит Джеймса взглядом, не переставая чертить свой рисунок на полу.  
\- Тебе так не хватает мужчины? – надув губы, вальяжно тянет Сильва без тени издевки. Он сидит на приваренной к полу пластиковой кушетке по-турецки, игнорируя боль, которая сводит все его тело судорогой.   
Бонд садится на стул напротив многогранной колбы, настороженный, напряженный, выжидает чего-то. Если бы агент 007 был грозовой тучей, по помещению бы уже давно летали молнии. Сильва ощущает их покалывание внизу позвоночника и закрывает глаза.  
\- Когда был твой первый раз? – не открывая глаз приветствует Сильва бесшумно вошедшего. Он лежит на спине, раскинувшись на полу в форме морской звезды, это единственная поза, в которой почему-то притупляется боль и дышать становится значительно легче.  
Бонд нарочито громко шагает от двери к закрытой банки и со всей силы ударяет кулаком в одну из стеклянных стен. Жаль только, что стекло бронированное, и его не пробить даже из миномета. Сильва слушает приглушенный мат Джеймса и то, как он показательно громко пинает ни в чем не повинную дверь в подвал.  
\- Как ты любишь, чтобы тебя ласкали? – чертя пальцами по стеклу силуэт Бонда, спрашивает вдруг Сильва. Он с трудом стоит, поэтому всем весом наваливается на стену камеры, прижимаясь к ней щекой.  
Бонд вздрагивает, неожиданно для обоих, но все еще не отвечает. Он стоит к Сильве спиной и даже не думает поворачиваться. И тем более – отвечать. Сильва видит, что агент с двумя нулями устал и чуть ли не отчаялся, но это делает ситуацию только более сладкой.  
\- Там, на острове, у тебя стояло, – заходясь кашлем, выдавливает из себя Сильва. Боль вернулась сторицей, а в Ми-6, похоже, дефицит опиатов. Сильва не может вспомнить, когда последний раз его навещал кто-то, кроме Джеймса.  
Бонд стоит в двух шагах от камеры, и если бы не было стеклянной стены, то Сильва дотянулся бы до него рукой. У него – руки в карманах, безупречный темно-синий костюм и новое задание. Сильва знает, что он больше не придет.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда он приходит в сознание, первым в нос бьет резкий запах мочи и пота, к которому примешивается запах жженой плоти и самокруток. Организм услужливо подсказывает о сломанных ребрах болью при попытке сесть и о сотрясении мозга – резко накатившей тошнотой. Он понимает, что находится в практически темной камере, вероятно размером два на три метра, вместо стенок железные решетки квадратами по десять сантиметров.  
\- Джеймс, мать его, Бонд, - кто-то сипло окликает его слева. На голых рефлексах он откатывается в сторону, и, не рассчитав силы, нелепо падет с узкой металлической же кушетки на пол.   
Почему-то этот удар проясняет мозги, Джеймс вспоминает, как попал сюда, и, собственно, что это «здесь». Китай. Спалили агентурную сеть, его оставили в живых как самого ценного, свои вытащить не успели. Голова начинает болеть еще сильнее, и его все же рвет на пол.   
\- У-у, вот это тебя приложили, - слабо смеется тот же голос из соседней камеры. У голоса ощутимый акцент, Бонд запоздало соображает, что невольный сосед откуда-то знает его по имени.   
– О, думать нача-ал… - засмеялся голос.   
Джеймс рывком поднялся с пола, игнорируя ноющие внутренности и потемнение в глазах, пытаясь разглядеть камеру и соседа. Постепенно он привык к темноте, и силуэты в пределах трех метров стали совершенно отчетливыми предметами, даже имеющими свои тени и детали. За решеткой в соседнюю камеру Джеймс видел только очертания человеческой фигуры, и то больше напоминавшей брошенный на железный топчан мешок. Только у мешка был голос, противный такой, манерный, с акцентом, знающий его по имени.  
\- А ты?.. – попробовал уточнить Бонд.  
\- А как нужно, чтобы меня звали? – издевательски отреагировал голос, а затем, вмиг посерьезнев, сказал:  
\- Когда-то звали Тьяго.  
Он так и сказал, «Тья-а-а-аго», нараспев вытягивая гласную. Джеймс поежился, хотя в камере было душно и жарко. Он хотел спросить: «Давно ты тут?», но вопрос никак не формулировался. Разговаривать с голосом по имени Тьяго было ужасно страшно, а ведь Бонд-то не из пугливых, совсем даже. Что-то в его звуке, в том, как он произносил слова и слишком много знал о самом Джеймсе вкупе с очевидной обстановкой вокруг делали голос по имени Тьяго опасным.  
\- Знаешь, кто тебя сдал? – после паузы хохотнул голос, а Бонд снова вздрогнул. Он отрицательно помотал головой, зная, что его ответ будет воспринят.  
\- Вот и я не знаю, - немного раздосадовано произнес голос по имени Тьяго. Почему-то сейчас Джеймс решил поверить в его искренность.   
\- Давно ты тут? – все-таки спросил Бонд.  
\- На этом курорте? Да, пожалуй, с третий месяц, - бодро подсчитал голос. Джеймс с отстраненной тревогой заметил, что за все время их разговора фигура Тьяго не шевельнулась ни на сантиметр. Как будто бы он даже не дышал.   
\- Не спрашивай, какие варианты, - успокоил Бонда голос по имени Тьяго, - возможно, мы даже еще побудем соседями.


	5. Chapter 5

Рассказ Эм застрял в голове у Бонда надолго. Он так или иначе возвращался к этой вскользь брошенной истории совершенно неожиданно для самого себя: когда брился, пока ждал, как офисная кофемашина плюнет ему в чашку эспрессо, стоя перед банкоматом.   
Эм никогда и ничего не говорит и не делала просто так: у каждого сказанного слова на самом деле было двойное дно. Иногда разгадать тайный смысл получалось сразу, иногда Бонд понимал его с опозданием в несколько лет. Сейчас, в этой ситуации, он не был уверен. Как бы не хотелось верить в искреннее желание Эм пресечь дальнейшие вопросы, которых так никто и не задавал – боялись, - сделать этого никак не удавалось. Еще больше запомнилось полубезумный огонь в глазах Сильвы, когда он эффектным жестом вытащил изо рта протез с частью собственного лица.   
Бонд по роду деятельности видел многое, и впечатлительным не был, но все чаще ловил себя на том, что так или иначе ковыряет языком зуб, в котором заложена капсула.  
Ему интересно, какой у Сильвы – Тьяго – был номер. С двумя нулями? С какой цифрой, после этих двух нулей? Наверняка, агенты попроще не проживут пять месяцев под пытками и вряд ли выживут после цианида, и уж точно – не превратятся в обиженных, театрально-эффектных мстителей. Все они, в общем-то, одинаковые, думал Бонд, любовно вычищая пистолет. За столько лет он уже повидал такое количество сломанных игрушек британской империи, что ни один последующий не удивлял его больше предыдущего.  
Еще чаще он думал, что сам – такой же. Просто ни разу не срывающийся до такой степени, чтобы сгинуть в безымянной тюрьме и возродится в шкуре гениального преступника. Они одинаковые, думал Бонд, просто смотрят с разных перспектив. Если Сильва – Тьяго – не выдержал и сорвался с тонкого лезвия между службой родине и безумием, то вряд ли можно обвинять в этом только его.   
Если бы на его месте оказался Бонд, Эм, наверное, не церемонилась бы так. Пристрелила сразу – было бы проще и не так обидно.


	6. Chapter 6

Восхитительно-обратная ситуация: Сильва разминает затекшие пальцы, хрустя костяшками, вальяжно крутит головой, снимая напряжения с мышц шеи и плеч. Джеймс наблюдает со стороны, из-за одностороннего зеркала допросной, и картинка почему-то не складывается. Он помнит Сильву эффектным, театральным, ненастоящим до мозга костей, но привязанный к стулу мужчина выглядит настоящим.   
Уставшим, больным, светлые волосы больше похожи на седые, да и мало кого украсит застиранная выцветшая серо-зеленая роба. Бонд выжидает, и чувстсвует себя разочарованным и обманутым, когда штатный психиатр разведслужбы не может добиться от Сильвы и слова. А ведь того накачали препаратами. Он останавливает очередного дознавателя и входит в допросную сам.   
Сильва поднимает на него расфокусированные темные глаза, кажется, зрачок расширен так, что закрывает радужку. Джеймс тихо хмыкает, двигая стул и садясь напротив. Его колено легко касается бедра Сильвы, но тому, кажется, все равно. Бонд снова удивлен.  
\- И как будешь реагировать теперь? – в воздух спрашивает он. Сильва дергает головой, как будто собирается что-то сказать, но просто прикрывает глаза, сползая по стулу, насколько позволяет длина цепей наручников.   
\- Сам ведь пришел, - Джеймс складывает руки на груди, игнорируя начинающуюся головную боль. В одном помещении с Сильвой находится тяжело физически, настолько он, даже вроде как полубессознательный занимает все вокруг. Казенные обшарпанные стены кажутся ярче, лампы светят сильнее. Бонд вздыхает, наклоняясь вперед, стараясь заглянуть ему в глаза.  
\- Я подумал, что тебе будет здесь скучно, - все-таки отвечает Сильва, растягивая губы в улыбке и прикрывая глаза, - и что ты захочешь знать, как вести себя в такой ситуации.  
\- Ну так показывай, - вздыхает Бонд, осторожно расстегивая молнию на тюремной робе Сильвы.


	7. Chapter 7

В Гонконге душно и влажно, возле недавно возведенного небоскреба Башни Банка Китая туда-сюда снуют предприимчивые местные жители, Бонд выныривает из метро, оглядываясь. Высокий и незагорелый, светловолосый, на него все косятся и поглядывают с опаской. Его новый связной назначил встречу в кафе с непроизносимым названием где-то за зданием Башни, и Джеймс сверялся с бумажкой, чтобы опознать правильную вывеску.  
В итоге, он опаздывает на пять минут.  
Кафе оказалось слишком сильным словом для места, в котором оказалась назначена встреча. Скорее колоритная местная забегаловка, из тех, которые передаются по наследству, а вся еда готовится по старинным рецептам. На удивление, место заполнено людьми, и как только Бонд заходит внутрь, все они как по команде поднимают головы от своей еды, отрываются от разговоров и пялятся на него во все глаза.   
Все, кроме одного светловолосого мужчины за столиком у стены. Он пьет зеленый чай из микроскопической керамической плошки и лениво ковыряется палочками в лапше.   
\- Ты опоздал, - говорит он, не глядя на Бонда, когда тот садится напротив, - больше не опаздывай.  
\- Неприметное место, - не сдерживается от ехидного комментария Джеймс, на что получает слегка усталый, но строгий взгляд синих глаз.  
\- Тьяго Родригез, - представляется связной, Бонд думает, что он вряд ли намного старше его самого, - и, как ты мог заметить, на меня здесь не пялятся как на клоуна.   
Джеймс закатывает глаза. Вот только лекций по маскировке ему не хватало. В душном летнем Гонконге, в забегаловке с непроизносимым названием от агента британской разведки по фамилии Родригез.   
\- Под столом стоит портфель, там все данные, которые нужны тебе для следующего задания, - наматывая лапшу на палочки, говорит связной. Джеймс косится под стол и видит там мятую коричневую сумку из потертой кожи.   
\- Это все? – усмехается Бонд.  
\- Только дружеский совет, - наклоняясь вперед, Тьяго понижает голос до драматического, хриплого шепота, - перестань носить шляпу, местные этого не понимают.


	8. Chapter 8

\- И что же мне с тобой делать, - притворно вздыхает Рауль, улыбаясь так, что едва ли не светится. А, может, и правда сверкает – бьющее в окна закатное солнце окрашивает его волосы, создавая вокруг головы нереальный ореол. Джеймс из любопытства пытается еще раз вырваться из веревок, но они держат крепко.  
Идиотическая какая-то ситуация, и ладно бы над Бондом стояла грудастая блондинка… но Сильва только еще раз вздыхает, каким-то обреченным жестом стягивает с плеч темную рубашку (на груди несколько шрамов, на боку след от ожога, на плечах родинки, машинально отмечает Бонд) и, подогнув под себя ногу, садится на край кровати.  
\- Что, Джеймс, - помолчав, хищно скалится Рауль, - ты же вроде отдыхать приехал, да? В океане купаться… Ну так расслабься, получай удовольствие.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Вот так и списывают в утиль, да, мамочка? – хрипя, ворочаясь на кипельно-белых простынях, выдавливает из себя Сильва. Он затыкается только, когда ему колют снотворное. Говорит-говорит-говорит, даже когда между их кроватями задергивают штору.   
М чаще всего не отвечает. Иногда – срывается на короткую ругань.  
\- Не смогли найти отдельную палату в новом большом здании Ми-6 для мамочки, - хохочет Рауль, а М отворачивается, делая вид, что спит. Большую часть времени она мечтает о звуконепроницаемой стене между собой и всем остальным миром вместо жиденькой шторки в .   
Рауль почему-то затих, даже сдержав ставший уже привычным драматический вздох. М оставалась недвижной, зло подмяв под голову подушку. Бесшумно разъехались в сторону двери палаты, это М услышала отчетливо – по добавившемуся чьему-то дыханию в комнате и по мягким шагам.  
\- Спит, - с сожалением констатирует Рауль, даже ради разнообразия понизив голос. Он длинно закашлялся. – С мамочкой стало так трудно разговаривать, - а вот это уже явно издевается.  
\- Потерпишь, - с усмешкой, очень тихо, но разборчиво говорит Джеймс Бонд. М вздрагивает, но радуется, что ее не видят. Это – неожиданно. В разговоре Сильвы и Бонда возникает пауза, в которую, судя по всему, Рауль кивает.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, куда тебя направят после лечения? – спрашивает Джеймс, и М не может разобрать эмоцию в его голосе – она знакомая, но слишком уж невероятна. Рауль снова не отвечает, наверное, скалится своей искусственной челюстью, вот уж тема для шуток.  
\- Ее скоро выпишут, будешь скучать? – вдруг спрашивает Джеймс.  
\- Я всю жизнь скучаю по мамочке-е, - издевательски тянет Сильва, ничуть не стесняясь своего срывающегося голоса.   
М улыбается: какие еще все-таки мальчишки, великовозрастные болваны.


	10. Chapter 10

Сильва корчится на полу клетки военного вертолета, который призван доставить его на поклон М. Он точно не знает, что ему вкололи вместе с некоторым количеством сильных, профессиональных ударов: не избиение, нет, всего лишь точечное воздействие на дыхательные центры, чтобы скрутить было легче. Зачем они это сделали, он бы и так пошел. А, догадался Сильва, все должно был натурально…  
Но лекарства он все равно не распознал.  
Несмотря на то, что своими познаниями в наркотических, психотропных и болеутоляющих Сильва мог померятся с бывалыми торчками, а Ми-6 наверняка все еще использовала старые, проверенные годами средства. Рауль очень плохо дышал, и изголодавшийся по кислороду на высоте полета организм настойчиво обращал внимания хозяина на этот факт: нещадно кружилась голова и мутнело в глазах, начало тошнить. Определенно, сидеть в пижаме перед ноутбуком было куда приятнее.  
Повалившись на бок, Сильва сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и смог сфокусировать свой взгляд на сидящем к нему спиной Бонде. Шум двигателей прорывался в звукоизолированное пространство, бил по ушам. Рауль представил себе, как встает, но ни одного движения сделать не получилось. Они точно накачали его миорелаксантами и снотворным.  
…Сильва открыл глаза и очутился в залитой белым холодным светом комнате. Под головой явно была подушка, рядом с кроватью пыхтел увлажнитель воздуха. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь привыкнуть к яркому свету, а когда вновь их открыл, то увидел стоящего у кровати Джеймса Бонда. Лицо у агента было непроницаемое, без какого-либо конкретного выражения. Сильва скосил глаза – из левой руки шла трубка капельницы.   
\- Мы уже в Ми-6? Да-а, а ваши «специалисты» хорошо меня накачали, - усмехнулся Рауль, причмокивая. Протез почему-то слегка сместился, и Сильва пытался поправить его языком.  
Бонд продолжал молчать. Рауль пожал плечами, на него уже давно не действовали долгие сложные взгляды.   
\- Ты, кажется, хочешь мне что-то сказать? – решил все же уточнить Сильва.  
Джеймс открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но в голове у Рауля затрещало – как будто бы в его голове включили вертолетный винт. Бонд отвечал, Сильва пытался прочесть по губам, но становилось все ярче и ярче, пока он не сморгнул.  
…Сильва открыл глаза и очутился в залитой белым холодным светов комнате. Глаза непроизвольно наполнились слезами, он тщетно пытался утереть их о плечо, скрученные за спиной руки не особенно способствовали, и, когда наконец-то его зрение прояснилось, он обнаружил себя в той же серой вертолетной клетке, в которой и уснул.  
\- На выход, мистер Сильва, - не поворачиваясь, сказал Джеймс Бонд.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Вы опоздали, - говорит М, когда ровно в 11-00 Джеймс Бонд входит в ее кабинет.  
\- Вообще-то, я вовремя, - улыбается он.  
\- Вы опоздали на два дня с вашим заданием на Багамах, - уточняет М, смотря на 007 поверх синей папки с отчетом. – И только не говорите, что из-за шторма отменили ваш вылет.  
\- Но именно так и было, - Джеймс не оправдывается, мягко, но настойчиво подтверждая факты. – Может, вам информацию с официального сайта аэропорта показать?  
\- Спасибо за предложение, 007, а то без вашей заботы мы бы совсем пропали, - М бывает излишне жесткой с ним, но все это исключительно по делу. – У нас есть информация, что во время, хм-м, шторма, который задержал ваш самолет, на Багамах находился человек, которого мы разыскиваем. Вам, случайно, ничего об этом неизвестно?  
\- Да я вроде не видел ни одного лица с ориентировок, - засунув руки в карманы, говорит Бонд.   
\- Ну-ну, - потянула М, - но если я узнаю, что вы с ним даже взглядом пересеклись…  
\- Я уже понял, М, - прерывает ее Бонд, - спасибо за заботу.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Это мой галстук! – вскричал Джеймс, цепляясь за длинный полосатый галстук с эмблемой школы.  
\- Нет, мой! – Тьяго не уступал ему, тянул галстук на себя. Он был выше и сильнее, но Джеймс обычно брал изворотливостью. Никто из них не заметил подошедшую М, которая ловко выхватила галстук из рук обоих, дав Тьяго слабый подзатыльник:  
\- Ты же старший, а ведешь себя, как ребенок! – отчитала она его, отдав галстук Джеймсу.  
\- Но это же мой галстук… - слабо потянул Тьяго, игнорируя показывающего ему язык Джеймса, который прятался за мамочкой.   
\- Давайте завтракать, - М погнала мальчишек в кухню, со вздохом извлекая из шкафа второй галстук и вешая его на шею старшего сына. Тьяго был ее приемным, но более всего он был старшим, и М ожидала от него ответственности и заботы о брате.  
\- Ма-ам! – потянул Джеймс, болтая ногами в воздухе, сидя за обеденным столом. – А почему у Тьяго тосты с клубникой, а у меня – нет?  
\- Потому что у тебя аллергия, Джеймс, сколько можно повторять, - теперь уже очередь Тьяго корчит рожи. Джеймс обиженно дуется, бормоча под нос что-то вроде «Ты должна меня любить больше».   
М покачала головой и поставила перед ним банку абрикосового варенья. Мальчишки, конечно, были еще маленькие, но их соперничество каждый день стоило ей огромного количества сил и времени.


	13. Chapter 13

_Could we fix you, if you broke?_

Сильва задумчиво изучает бункер. Серые стены, решетки системы вентиляции, спертый влажный воздух даже внутри стеклянного шестигранника. Охранник возле матовой стеклянной двери, по виду – дожидается пенсии, плохо стреляет и еще хуже дерется. Сильва вздыхает: куда катиться британская разведка?

Одна из трех панелей отъезжает в сторону, и Сильва, уже готовый ко встрече с М, привставший в нетерпении с табуретки, разочарованно садится обратно. Всего лишь Бонд, всего лишь новый любимчик мамочки. Раулю вдруг становится интересно: с чего бы это? Он более, чем уверен, что до личного разговора М никогда не позволит ни одному дознавателю или агенту и пальцем его тронуть.

\- Чем я заслужил ваш визит, мистер Бонд? – спрашивает он, когда Джеймс подходит к камере на два шага ближе. – Или стало интересно?

Сильва улыбается, скалится даже, Бонд непроницаем, даже выглядит расслабленным. Впрочем, это-то как раз он и должен уметь лучше всего.

\- Так запомните, мистер Бонд, я вам не цирковая обезьянка.

\- А впечатление производите именно такое, мистер Сильва, - парирует Джеймс. Рауль удовлетворенно улыбается. Ему нравятся достойные противники.

\- Если вы ждете шоу, то, боюсь, у нас с вами уже ничего не получится, - разочарованно вздыхает Сильва, - все самое лучшее у меня припасено только для М. И вам стоит тоже припасти для нее что-то особенное, что-то исключительное… а то мало ли, как в жизни бывает.

\- Даете мне совет?

\- Размышляю вслух, мистер Бонд, всего лишь размышляю вслух, - тянет Сильва, пытаясь заметить в Джеймсе хотя бы какие-то изменения. – Место, знаете ли, очень способствует. Вам так не кажется?

\- Мистер Сильва… - начинает Джеймс, но прерывает сам себя на полуслове.

\- Да, мистер Бонд? – хлопает глазами Рауль, предвкушая явно занимательнейший вопрос.

\- До встречи, мистер Сильва, - Джеймс решает не продолжать и разворачивается на каблуках, направляясь к стеклянной двери.

\- Что, испугались своих желаний, мистер Бонд? – хохочет ему вслед Сильва, точно знающий, каково это: узнать то, о чем всегда даже думать избегал.

Стра-ашно.

Рауль устраивается на табуретке, по-турецки сложив ноги, выпрямляя спину и прикрывая глаза. Ждать осталось совсем недолго.


	14. Chapter 14

Он со стоном подтянул ноги к груди, обняв их не сломанной рукой. Бесконечная боль – везде. Внутри, снаружи, в голове, в сердце. Ему разбили нос, серьезно повредили глаз, о бесчисленных трещинах в ребрах и ушибах на теле и говорить не приходилось. Как только еще на ногах держался – не понятно. То и дело он терял сознание, но местные «спецы» не забывали колоть ему амфетамины и пускать по вене кофеин, чтобы он еще и уснуть не мог.   
Сколько он уже в таком состоянии? День, месяц, год? Он пытался считать, но единожды запутавшись в количестве выцарапанных на полу камеры палочках, бросил это дело.  
Допросы. Пытки. Снова допросы. У него закатываются глаза, но язык сам по себе – спасибо коктейлю из лекарств, кэп, - начинает нести какую-то чушь, идущую, казалось, из самого дальнего уголка мозга. Иначе – он не мог. Нужно было себя убедить в том, что все эти секреты не существуют, что все это не более, чем детская считалочка.   
\- Мама… - он точно звал ее, с нежностью, с любовью, с горечью. – Мама… она была такой красивой…  
Его снова бьют, наотмашь, разбивая только начавшую подсыхать рану на губе.   
\- Она была такой строгой, моя мать, - доверительно сообщает он в воздух, уже зная, что за этим последует вспышка боли где-нибудь в теле. Его мало волнует, что с ним происходит.   
\- Такая красивая, она курила всегда, и мама так любила меня, - прохрипел он, когда ему в лицо плеснули водой. Живительная влага могла оказаться отравой, но он ловил языком каждую каплю.  
\- Она кричала на меня, и если бы мне не было так больно, - он не понимал, вода ли течет с его глаз, или это все же слезы, - я бы сказал ей какая она была тогда красивая, моя мать.


	15. Chapter 15

Океан мягко покачивается под ночным небом, темный, молчаливый, даже не скажешь, что обычно темпераментные волны с белыми барашками шумят и разговаривают с ветром. Джеймс бредет вдоль берега, мелкий песок засыпается в его легкие мокасины, в одной руке бутылка виски, во второй – красивая светловолосая девушка. Он не пьян, нет, что вы, как можно такое подумать, но они бредут по берегу уже полчаса, а песок все никак не кончается, и Джеймс целует девушку, приподнимает край ее платья, запуская руку под подол.   
Он не помнит, как ее зовут, он даже не помнит, как они начали разговаривать в баре. Она смеется в поцелуй, легко отталкивая Джеймса, а он настолько не-пьян, что даже не думает ее удерживать. Она смеется еще, мелодично, мягко, толкая Бонда на песок. Он теряет равновесие и, нелепо взмахнув руками, падает на песок. Джеймс начинает смеяться, складывая ноги по-турецки и вновь прикладываясь к пустеющей бутылке.  
Девушка куда-то пропала, но Джеймс слишком увлечен томными покачиваниями океана, чтобы пойти ее искать. Приятное ощущение безответственности за происходящее вокруг захлестнуло его внезапно, сейчас он уже не может вспомнить, почему, но оно успокоило что-то бушующее внутри.  
Джеймс снова пьет виски из горла, скорее чувствуя, чем слыша мягкие шаги по песку позади себя. Настолько мягкие, что, думает он, наверняка даже следов не остается. Как будто бы человек парит над песком. Это особое умение, и Джеймс даже знает, где такому учат. До него доносится запах табачного дыма, терпкий с кислинкой, но уютный, сигара, думает Бонд. Он прикрывает глаза, рисуя в голове бесшумно ступающего человека с сигарой.  
\- Здравствуй, Джеймс, - слышит Бонд знакомый голос с акцентом. Из головы голос стерся, очевидных ассоциаций не возникло. Ему лень открывать глаза, чтобы посмотреть, кто же садится рядом с ним.   
Но любопытство пересиливает лень.  
У мужчины темные короткие волосы, выразительный профиль, зубами зажата сигара, как Джеймс и предполагал, руки спокойно лежат на коленях. Допился, думает Бонд.  
\- Я думал, ты уже справился со своей алкогольной проблемой, - вздыхает мужчина, выпуская ртом колечки дыма. Джеймс поворачивает к нему голову, делает еще глоток виски и все же произносит:  
\- Ты мертвый.  
Собеседник какое-то время думает, покачивая головой:  
\- Как я уже говорил, жизнь прицепилась ко мне как вирус, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать, - вздыхает он.  
\- Похоже, у нас теперь одно хобби на двоих, - добавляет он.  
\- И как тебя теперь звать? – как бы между прочим интересуется Джеймс, все еще уверенный, что весь этот разговор является всего лишь фантазией, алкогольным бредом.   
\- По паспорту или по ощущениям? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает бывший Сильва. Бонд скептически смотрит на него, все же с темными волосами он как совсем другой человек, наверное, так он выглядел, когда еще был… как же его… Родригесом. Джеймс напрягся из-за того, что не смог сразу вспомнить.  
\- Знаешь, а ведь я честно думал, что уже все, - тихо говорит воскресший Сильва. Или как там его теперь по паспорту или по ощущениям.  
\- Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, - усмехается Бонд. Виски в бутылке закончился, но он понимает это только когда пытается сделать еще глоток. С досадой он швыряет бутылку вдоль берега.   
\- У-у, не хорошо, - хмурится курящий Рауль, но не двигается, чтобы подобрать бутылку. Джеймс пожимает плечами.  
Бонд смотрит на воду, зарываясь ладонями в холодный песок и думает о том, что более сюрреалистического опыта в его жизни еще не было, а у него в жизни было много чего. Сильва смотрит на Джеймса и стряхивает пепел с кончика сигары.   
\- Так, пошли отсюда, - решительно говорит он, поднимаясь, отряхивая светлые брюки от песка, хватая Бонда за руку, пытаясь поставить его на ноги, - давай-давай.  
Джеймс не очень понимает, чего от него хотят и, главное, зачем, поэтому сопротивляется изо всех сил, разве что ногами не отбивается. А, наверное, надо бы, потому что у Сильвы оказываются очень теплые и сильные руки, которыми он все же ставит Бонда на ноги. Джеймс, конечно, пьяный, но равновесие удерживает.   
\- Куда мы идем? – как бы между прочим интересуется он.  
\- Не могу же я позволить агенту британской разведки прозябать в алкоголе и на пляжах, правда?  
Они неспешно бредут по пляжу от воды куда-то наверх, Джеймс – заплетаясь и путаясь в ногах, Рауль – поддерживая его за талию, изредка пуская в воздух колечки дыма, которые пьяный Бонд некуртуазно пытается поймать руками, как в детстве с мыльными пузырями пытался.   
Джеймс видит припаркованную на стоянке у пляжа темно-синюю «теслу», которую безошибочно определяет как автомобиль Сильвы. И не ошибается: тот достает из кармана брелок с ключом, машина моргает фарами в приветствии.   
\- Я отвезу тебя, садись, - приглашает Рауль, распахивая перед неустойчивым Джеймсом пассажирскую дверь.   
Бонд понимает, что не отдает себе отчет в своих действиях, но садится. Наутро он всегда сможет себе сказать, что был чертовски пьян. Если оно – утро – наступит. А если нет, он всегда успеет воскреснуть. Еще раз.


	16. Chapter 16

Молния никогда не ударяет в одно и то же место дважды. Не должна ударять. В одном из этих двух утверждений Бонд, Джеймс Бонд абсолютно уверен. В каком конкретно, правда, не может сказать – с недоумением, отвращением даже наблюдая за тем, как в конце бара восставший из мертвых Сильва тихо раздает указания кучке бандитов.   
А ведь Джеймс должен подобраться к главе террористической группировки, как же. Прекрасно сформулированное задание, браво М, не убавить, не прибавить. Интересно, сколько шансов на то, что этим самым главой не окажется Сильва?.. Сильва, одетый намного лучше, чем Бонд помнит, в черное с изумрудным, с сигаретой, зажатой между пальцами левой руки, к которой он не прикасается, с этими небрежными жестами, которыми он явно посылает людей на смерть.  
Джеймс втайне рад, что в этот раз ему хотя бы не дали радио в качестве основного гаджета. Он вздыхает, расправляя плечи – негоже, непрофессионально будет начинать мордобой еще до фактического начала операции, даже если у него чертовски хорошие причины избить Сильву до полусмерти. Или до смерти – как пойдет.  
\- Водку-мартини, - бросает Бонд бармену, устраиваясь на высоком стуле. Даже не добавляет про взболтать, но не смешивать, краем глаза отмечая, что вокруг него cворой собираются громилы в дешевых костюмах. Сильва, сидящий на расстоянии двух стульев коротким жестом отгоняет их.  
\- И что же вас, - Сильва прерывается, - мистер Бонд, привело сюда? Работа или развлечение?  
\- Понемногу и того, и другого, - усмехается Джеймс, пытаясь унять в себе навязчивое желание все-таки достать вальтер и разнести милое заведение к чертовой матери вместе с ухмыляющимся Сильвой.  
\- О-о, мистер Бонд, узнаю ваш стиль. Работа – это слишком скучно, - Сильва давит в пепельнице сигарету, вздыхая. – Зря вы не приняли мое предложение.  
\- Предложение? – подробности их первой встречи из головы Джеймса никуда не делись, но делать вид, что ничего не было оказалось слишком весело. И очень помогало отвлечься от того факта, что живучего засранца очень хотелось приложить головой о барную стойку. Самолично выдавить из него последний вздох.  
\- Ну, вы помните, то, которое было с привязыванием вас к стулу. Если бы у меня было больше времени, я бы с удовольствием повторил это… - тянет Сильва, вставая со стула. – Но, прошу меня простить, дела не ждут. Возможно, в другой раз, да, мистер Бонд?  
Джеймс с раздражением качает головой, глядя на то, как Сильва уходит. Толпа телохранителей не шевелится, замершие на почтительной дистанции они, кажется, ждут, когда за боссом захлопнется дверь. А это значит, что Джеймсу Бонду снова придется больше работать, чем развлекаться.


End file.
